


Unconventional Modes of Conversation

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, Alternative Universe - High School, Band!Magnus, Best Friends to Lovers, Christmas dance, Fluff, Getting Together, Humour, Jock!Alec, M/M, Pining, Sweet, prompt, song!fic(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At nine years old, Magnus himself a little bit in-love with his new next door neighbour. At eighteen years old, Magnus was hopelessly in-love with his best friend. Both happen to be the same boy. Except, Alec's dating the cheerleading captain. How's a hopeless band geek to cope? </p><p>(Or: High School Based AU based from "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Modes of Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus is 18. Alec is 16. They're in HS what do you expect?

There was a large noisy moving van parked in front of their drive way without preamble. A car soon followed. It was seven am on a Saturday. far too early for anyone, especially nine-year-old Magnus Bane, to be awake. HIs bedroom window, on the right side of the house, gave him a perfect view of their new neighbours. A small girl jumped out of the car door, screaming like a banshee the entire way to the house, followed by a sombre-looking boy who looked about Magnus' age.

The boy, then still unknown, coincidentally glanced up and saw him. Their eyes met and, despite the distance, he could tell that the new kid's eyes were blue. He found himself grinning like an idiot at the discovery. His hand shot up and he waved like maniac. So did the other boy until one of his parents ushered him to move on.

He later found out that the boy's name was Alec, a year and a half younger than him, and would be studying in the lower grade. He would never forgot the look of pure joy on Alec Lightwood's face on the day that they first (technically) met. Or the way Alec beamed when they were finally introduced officially.

At nine years old, Magnus himself a little bit in-love with his new next door neighbour.

They became fast friend, best friends in fact, even as they reached High School. They grew up so different. Magnus was never big on sports. He was more of the arts and literature type of guy, and a little bit of chemistry on the side. He loved languages, and history, and economics. He also joined the band.

Meanwhile, Alec flourished in physical activities and was recruited to join the football team even when he was still in middle school. He leaned more towards physics and math and had a strange affinity for English Lit. They'd go over the summer reading together, trading ideas, brainstorming about the characters or the plot.

But as they grew older, it became harder and harder to hang out in school. Their circles were in the opposite ends of the high-school social spectrum. Magnus was grouped along with the band nerd while Alec was a rising part of the athletic popular kids, despite being the shy quiet quarter back on the team.

At eighteen years old, Magnus was hopelessly in-love with his best friend.

***

It's a typical Tuesday night. Magnus was blaring really old school hard rock that was more popular in the 1980s than the 2000s. What can he say? He felt like he had and old soul inside his youthful body. He was fiddling over some texts for his senior paper, less of a full-blown thesis because there wasn't a panel defence and more of a really long project paper, when he heard Alec shout loud enough over his music.

His head perked up at the clamour from the adjacent bedroom. There was a lack of artificial light coming from Alec's room, meaning that the other boy should be getting ready for bed, but the noise told him otherwise. He glanced at his wall clock. It read; ten, in the evening. He stood up and drew back his curtains. The sight made his dick twitch.

Magnus had fantastic eye-sight. He was proud of this. It gave him a hefty advantage in art class. He was never more thankful for his hidden talent than today.

Alec looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. His hair was half-plastered half-tousled-up like Alec had been running a towel over it. It was still dripping in some areas, particularly to the spot behind his head that Alec always, always, forgets to towel-off. His pale white skin glistened, like a cliché, under the star-light. He paced back and forth the room, hands wildly animating whatever he was saying, with his face twisted in a sneer.

'They must be fighting again', Magnus thought with a frown.

After making starter quarterback this season, Alec started dating the cheerleading team captain Tiffany Charlton. She was a short strawberry blonde with busty buns on both ends. She was better recognized as the cherry on top of the pyramid during the half-time matches.

He'd met her a couple of times during Chemistry. As a senior like him, he'd experience the misfortune of sharing a lab table with her last semester. She spent every period either talking, or texting, or gossiping with one friend or another. She also spent an impressive amount of time talking about the new quarterback on the team. She had meant Alec; nothing but nice worlds about his physique, _and his bubble butt_.

Unlike his, Alec's window was fully open. He'd kept his closed out of respect because he normally played ear-splitting music whenever he wanted to study. It also meant that he could hear nearly every word that Alec was shouting into the receiver.

"For angel's sake, Tiff!" Alec shouted. "I said I'm sorry! I had practice this afternoon." a pause while Alec ran a hand messily through his hair. "Yes, practice. The season's almost over and we need to... Tiff, will you even listen? You were _there_! I saw you!" another pause and he looked like he scolded like a child. "No.. 'cause the coach had us train... I'm sorry.. Tiff? Tiff?" Alec sighed and dropped the phone.

When Alec looked up, their eyes met.

Magnus felt like a dirty peeping tom who got caught ogling. Oh what must he look like? He was standing in front of his window, hand on the curtain, gaping like a fool. It's obvious that he'd been watching and listening to the entire exchange.

Alec went to his desk and flicked-on the lamp.

Oh, what very limited lighting did to highlight his well-toned football muscles.

Sorry, he'd written on an empty page of his spiral notebook. Then he scribbled again, pointing to himself before bringing up the second sign, loud? 

They'd figured out early on that shouting and yelling as a means of communication was the easiest way to get caught staying up beyond their bedtime but not-so-happy parents. They resorted to half-arsed chicken scratch scrawled on paper. It eventually became a habit. Even when they got their first mobiles, their paper-writing tradition felt more organic.

Magnus takes the first unimportant piece of paper he has, the Algebra syllabus from last year, and his purple highlighter. He wrote: not as bad, he brought up, then pointed to himself. They both know that he played louder music. He hastily makes the next note. you ok?, he wrote.

Alec gave him a dejected smile and shook his head. He sat down on the bed, busy with his own response. TIRED OF DRAMA  was written in all caps.

sorry Magnus replied with a sad face.

He watched as Alec gave him once last nod and waved goodnight. He didn't know whether or not Alec changed in to pyjamas or fell asleep just like that. He turned up the volume again. He did, however, go back to lying on his stomach on the bed. He glares sorrowfully at the top drawer of his desk because he that his secret would be glaring at him in ugly crayola writing.

Thirty minutes later, with the curtains he'd forgotten to close, he stood up and started belting out the lyrics to the next song. He needed to unwind. He needed to forget. He needed something to distract himself from the feelings threatening to overwhelm him. He needed some fun. He went full-on karaoke mode with his hairbrush in hand and feet planted on the bed.

Albeit known to him, a pair of blue eyes were watching him from the adjacent window.

***

Curiosity had won after the thirty-minute internal debate of whether or not Magnus was still awake. The pro-side had jumped in joy when music suddenly flared at full volume from the older boy's window. Alec couldn't help sneak a little peak through the slightly parted curtains.

He'd been more than a little surprised and only slightly embarrassed when Magnus caught him earlier. It was due more to his fight with Tiffany rather than his state of nakedness. The fight with Tiffany had every single one of his nerves jittery with excess negative energy which he will store and utilize in tomorrow's practice drills. He wanted to go talk to Magnus but music meant that they boy shouldn't be disturbed.

Not that he would, anyway, with Magnus bobbing up and down his bed like a rock star.

The older boy always had a way of subtly yet effectively flaunting his long lithe body that bordered on explicit. He always wore long strung jeans which clung so tightly that it should be illegal, thick black boots, and tanks tops that shower his toned upper arms and chest.

Alec appreciated Magnus' form like any other straight guy. It was just to... different from his teammate's. Magnus was long where Alec was wide, with his muscled perfectly hidden under his shirts, and showing just his arms. Alec bet that he'd have chiselled abs as well. He shook his head. His father would kill him if ever he knew.

That's why Alec, too eagerly, took Tiffany's offer to date. She was everything that Robert Lightwood wanted for his oldest son. But Alec knew, deep down, that his heart already belonged to the tall Asian boy on the other side of his window.

He couldn't say exactly when he started to see Magnus as more than a friend. It could have been when he was a scrawny ten year-old, and Magnus was twelve, when bullies has been picking on them in the park. Magnus came, threw sand in their eyes, and took a beating for all three of them. Or possibly, the way he stayed by Alec's side when he caught scarlet fever. Or, when he woke up, grumpy and half-asleep, every day the entire summer to help Alec increase his endurance with a daily jog around the block.

It could have been any of those times. He could not remember which one it was exactly. As far as he knew, he'd loved Magnus Bane from the day he first arrived in town. Magnus and those golden green coloured eyes, Cheshire smile, and unique sense of humour that was both odd and endearing at the same time.

He would never risk their friendship for anything as stupid as his feelings.

He promised himself that he would never let Magnus know his little secret.

Why?

First and foremost, because the older boy didn't love him back.

So he decided to fake it until he made it and forced the world to believe that he was in-love with the Cheerleading Team Captain.

***

Tiffany made Alec publicly apologize, borderline begging for forgiveness, in front of the entire student body before she, very briefly, relented and kissed him once on the cheek before walking away with her posse of plastic friends. Alec managed to smile faintly when he saw Magnus come up the hall.

"Feeling better?" Magnus asked quietly, bring a hand over to Alec's shoulder and pulling the slightly shorted boy close. It's easy and light and felt like they've been doing it forever. He wanted to do it forever. If he ever was so lucky, he would be singing poetic phrases or doing extravagant declarations of love every single day and never get bored of Alec's bashful expressions.

Alec hummed in response.

He felt Alec relax under his touch, leaning his weight slightly but not enough for others to notice. He hid his cringe because he knew just how seriously Robert took to disciplining his children. He would also put a restraining order again Robert for nearly beating his children to a pulp if and when they disappointed him.

Magnus went on to tell Alec about his senior paper, than his graduation picture, then the college applications that he'd sent out over the weekend. After a while, Alec finally loosened up and began sharing stories about his practice, and his teammates, and of course about Tiffany. Apparently, they'd fought over the Christmas dance this Friday. Alec wasn't able to take her shopping because he had training and she was pissed-off.

"That's this Friday?" Magnus said in faux-casual. He'd known, of course. He had that date calendar-marked since it was announced in the beginning of the year. He figured that it would be the perfect time to confess his feelings for Alec but then Tiffany happened.

"Yeah" Alec nodded. "You coming?"

If he was, he had hoped it would be with Alec, but Alec wasn't available so-- "No" Magnus shook his head slowly. "I've got my senior paper due." That was a lie. Senior papers were due on Monday but, still, he did not want to see Alec dancing with his perfect little princess and pretend to enjoy it. There were limits to what a boy could take.

"Oh" the younger boy sounded crestfallen. "I see... that's too bad then."

Magnus faked a smile. "Too scared you've still got two left feet?"

"I.. what? No!" Alec sputtered because he was just too easy to tease. Magnus threw his head back and laughed, genuine this time around. Alec's blushes were adorable that he took every chance he could to see it even in the middle of the corridor.

"Easy there, Tiger" Magnus all but purrs because he hated the way Tiffany makes Alec feel. He wanted to erase all thought of the bitchy female captain from Alec's head. "This is me" he said, inclining his head at the band room door. "But if you want, I can some come over tomorrow to give you brush-up lessons so you don't have to embarrass yourself. Or you can come to mine, parent's are out anyway."

Alec stuttered in his steps. "Y--yours" he answered quickly. "I'd better go to yours 'cause Izzy and Max won't be a bother."

"Okay." Magnus nodded. "Tonight?"

"Tonight" Alec confirmed before jogging off to his practice.

It took Magnus an embarrassingly long time to realize that Alec had just walked him to class--- _again_ \---and his chest fluttered at the thought.

***

It was seven o'clock when the doorbell rang. Magnus had nearly forgotten his invitation. He was dressed in his loose drawstring camouflage pants and forewent the tank top. He opened the door and saw Alec, flushed and sweaty, nervously balanced on the balls of his feet on the doorstep. He looked, every bit, like he'd come home straight from practice. Hell, he might have even _jogged_ all the way here.

"Hi" Alec greeted meekly. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Practice over ran and I... should I have gotten a shower first? This is embarrassing. I haven't been over since middle school. I should have taken a shower first. I...I'll just some back...sorry... uhm, I'll see you" He blushed red like a cherry tomato and turned to leave but Magnus caught his wrist.

"Stay" Magnus said. It sounded lame to his own ear but it seemed to do the trick. "I'm just about to cook dinner. Is pasta good? Nothing fancy just stuff and olive oil." He glanced at Alec and could practically _smell_ the sweat form the younger boy. God, did that scent do things to him. "Dyou wanna take a shower while I cook? You remember where it is, right?"

Alec nodded. "Up the stairs to the left? Do I use the one in your room?"

"Sure" Magnus replied with a shrug. "It's just a few minutes more. You can rummage through the drawers if you need a spare set of clothes." He didn't turn around but he heard the sound of footsteps on the steps and the tell-tale _click_ of his door. He sighed and pressed the heel of his hand between his legs, willing his erection away, and made dinner.

***

A wave of nostalgia hit Alec the moment he entered Magnus' room. It was still the same dark purple walls, pencil scratches on the door frame tracking Magnus' height, and the glow-in-the-dark star they childishly stuck beside the window. He noted the way the window framed his room perfectly. It made him feel like a pervert looking at his room from this perspective.

When they started high school, they started to hang out less and less. They were just too different; in different grades, a different circle of friends, and different interests. But it didn't deter him from liking the older boy. Instead, he grew to cherish the little time they spent together.

He collapsed on the bed, sprawled on his back with his arms stretched to the sides. Oh angels, the sheets smelled like Magnus--rich and dark and spicy. He felt like an even bigger pervert for getting hard inside his uniform. The stretchy material did little to hide his growing hardness. He flipped on his stomach and even more of Magnus' scent assaulted his sense.

"Oh angels~" he murmured. The sound was like a siren to his ears. He jumped up and ran into the bathroom, immediately turning on the cold shower. May be this was a bad idea. One small mistake and Magnus would find out about his feelings. He hit the wall hard and relished in the stinging pain against his knuckles.

***

Seeing Alec in his clothes, pyjamas too long off the ankles and shirt stretched wide over Alec's chest, was enough of a mental image to store in his wank bank for months. Alec looked adorable and completely innocent as he padded into the kitchen-slash-dining area with bare feet. His shoulder back stuffed to the brim with his uniform. His hair was is a state of disarray and dripping in several places.

"Here" Magnus said, moving before he realized. He towelled the back of Alec's nape with a clean hand towel. "If you don't try properly, you'll get wet, you know." He scolds but it's not harsh.

"Thanks" Alec nodded and grabbed the towel. Their fingers brush for an instant and it felt like sparks ran up his arm. He stepped back and took a whiff of the food. "That smells amazing~ I almost forgot that you cooked." he said, sitting down.

Magnus laughed and served the plates. "Well, someone's been a little busy with their new girlfriend" He goes for playful but ends up sounding bitter instead. He bit the inside of his cheek as punishment. "I mean..." he fake-laughed "I've been busy too with senior work. So I guess that makes us even"

Alec shook his head. "No, you're right" he replied with a sigh. "It's just... Tiffany can be demanding, you know? Always trying to make my schedule fit hers even if were in different grades. That and with practice, I really don't have much free time on my hands."

"I'm glad you came" Magnus said before he can stop himself. "It's been a while..."

"Yeah..." Alec agreed. "It's been too long! I can't believe you still have those dorky starts by the window."

Magnus laughed. "Of course I do! They help my ugly view of your room." He got a punch on the arm as a retaliation. "Hey! Watch those biceps, they'll break my bones."

"As if" Alec snorted. "You aren't that skinny and we both know it. I've seen you in gym, you know? It's right beside where we have practice drills." Then he blushed the moment he said it. "I mean... I..."

Magnus waved it off. They continued their meal until the bowl of pasta has been wiped down with their fingers. Together, they clean up and wash the dishes. At eight, they were standing in the living room with Magnus' phone playing on loud speaker.

"Which one do you want to practice?" he asked the younger man while he scrolled through his playlist.

Alec thought long and hard. If Magnus wasn't going to show up at the dance, he might as well experience the feeling of dancing with the older boy within the confines of this house. "The slow dance" he decided, then turned away quickly in embarrassment. "I don't want to step on her toes" he reasoned out.

"Okay" Magnus nodded and choose a slow song. Alec is only half-surprised that it's relatively new.

He quirked up his eyebrow and asked "Really? _Like I'm Gonna Lose you?_ " A small grin making its way to his face. "I didn't even know you liked that song." Because he tried to pretend he didn't not know the lyrics from start to finish after hearing it _once_ on the radio.

"It's the first thing on Spotify" Magnus lied. In reality, he'd taken to listening to it whenever he thought of Alec lately. He offered his hand, palm-side up, and flourished with a bow. "Shall I have this dance?"

"You may" Alec feigned a giggle and received a challenging look from Magnus. He stepped into the older boy's space, their bodies moulding like a puzzle piece beside each other, their chest to their knees pressed together. He felt breathless and light-headed and woozy at their contact. It was everything he wanted and everything he could never have.

Magnus let his hand roam the small of Alec's back while they swayed with the music. He buried his nose into Alec's hair, enjoying the smell of his own shampoo and soap on the other boy's skin, and let the music take them away. They continue dancing song, after song, after song, without ever speaking. It was like the entire world melted away and only they remained. It was perfect.

They would have kept on dancing throughout the night if not for Alec's phone vibrating on the table.

In a snap, they were sucked back into reality.

"I..." Alec stuttered. "That's Izzy. I told her to call me when they needed me home. I should..." he turned to pick up his things in a hurry. "I should go." he said with a sad look. "This was great. Thank you. I'll see you at school, okay?" then he was gone, out the front door and into the sidewalk.

Magnus watched from the window as Alec disappeared into his own house.  

Well, shit.

That was what it felt like to have every dream come true and have it slip right through his fingers.

***

On Thursday evening, Magnus found himself on the bleacher because it was mandatory for him as a part of the band. Since their High School was well on their way to Nationals this year, it meant more time in the damp bleachers on school nights to cheer on the players. The only upside to it was that he got to watch Alec live-in-action as he zoomed through the field, taking tackle after tackle and still managing to stand up. Those tights weren't too bad either.

Their team was down by two points. They needed one more push for another touchdown and they would win. Alec was on the second row of players, on the far end, with his fingers on the ground and his ass lifted into the air. It was a magnificent view of his round globes. For a moment, Magnus thought that Alec had looked directly at him. The crowd was going wild when the ball was tossed to the middle-back. There was a loud cheer as the ball was thrown to Alec!

Every student was going wild! The cheering squad had lost their rhythm in favour of cheering with the rest of the spectators. Alec rang through the field, white pants like a blur across the green, with the ball in hand. He surged through the other team's defenders, jumping and side-stepping and flying through the air like he was a football ninja. He dived at the last line and---TOUCHDOWN!

They had done it! Alec had done it! The team was doing to nationals!

Their entire football team rushed towards Alec, one of the heavy defenders scooped Alec onto his shoulders, and they cheered like the champions that they were. Alec was shouting into the air, helmet off and hair matted on his face. He looked like a hot mess that Magnus wanted to lick clean. They played the school's alma mater song with the band with school pride. Magnus played his heart out in celebration.

Then, he saw it.

Alec ran to the sidelines with a brilliant smile on his face. But it disappeared the moment he saw Tiffany in a tight lip-lock with the football team captain. Alec was enough of a man, _not_ to challenge the other boy's authority in public, but he did break-up with Tiffany. Or that's what it looked like from Magnus' point of view because Tiffany was reaching for Alec but he was shoving her away.

If he could, he would have gone off the bleachers and headed to the locker rooms. It pained him that he couldn't. He was just another band geek and they were still playing their celebration music for the rest of the crowd to enjoy.

***

Magnus didn't see Alec in school the following day. It was Friday, the day of the Christmas dance. When he got home, he was surprised to see Alec already in his bedroom looking like he had skipped school. He was leaning against the bed with a book in hand and appeared to be completely immersed in it. So Magnus didn't try to bother him. He went to his bed, fired up his laptop, and continued working on his senior paper.

 _Look up_ , the message from Alec read on the screen.

He hadn't known how much time had passed but when he was surprised when he noticed the lack of lighting from the outside. Alec appeared uncomfortable and awkward in his classic black and white tuxedo He had yet to wear the jacket. He held up a sign for Magnus to see: how do I look?

Magnus scrambled for the biggest scratch paper he had and scrawled in big bold block letters.

GORGEOUS

Alec blushed a dark crimson and wrote again.

You going tonight?

Magnus shook his head and held up his own sign.

senior paper

Alec looked dejected again but gave him a small smile. Wish you were _,_ he taped onto his window before leaving. He didn't bother looking around to check if Magnus had seen it.

Magnus stared at the piece of paper stuck on Alec's window for the longest time. It goes between glaring at him then moves on to slapping him in the goddamn face.Alec wanted him to go. Heart-broken Alec asked him to go, using their secret language of note-writing. Maybe there was hope for him yet!

He grabbed the old piece of paper from his top drawer and the suit he bought months ago, back when he was decided to confess his feelings to the dance, and then he got ready faster than he ever has in his entire life. It was record breaking and it would be worth it---for Alec.

***

Magnus arrived at the dance, with his car, and immediately saw Alec in the middle of the crowd. Alec looked like a Prince _fucking_ Charming straight of a Cinderella book. He was smiling and laughing at something his group of friends were saying. Then, when he turned around, their eyes met through the throngs of moving bodies on the dance floor.

After that, it was like those clichéd  movies where the crowd parts, they meet in the centre of the gym floor, they stare into each other's eyes, have their own version of a confession, then kiss, then the credits rolls. That's not actually what happens.

In real life, it was an awkward struggle to get past the crowds because high school students don't care that you're about to confess your long-time love to your best friend or they're just plain rude. Magnus gets elbowed on the stomach, slapped with hair on the face, and feet stepped on by stilettos.

When they finally reach each other, near the refreshments table, Alec appeared to have experience the same fate. They share short breathy chuckles. They're smiling at each other stupidly without saying anything. Then, just when Magnus opened his mouth to speak, Tiffany cuts in and plastered herself all over Alec.

Magnus saw red.

"Get your hands away from him, you wrench." He spat out through gritted while his hands fisted to his side.

"Excuse you" she snorts back pointedly. "Who the heck are you to tell me to back off? You're just a band geek. And Alec's not even gay."

"Well, I happen to be his best friend." He shot back and placed himself between the ex-couple. Then he leans close to her face and jeers. "What was it they say?" he fakes with a sickly sweet voice. "Oh yes, it's bros before hoes, sista, now, scat!"

Tiffany huffed and stopped away.

Magnus tuned away, fully prepared to give a one hundred and one percent apology for acting out of line. Instead, he gets an arm-full of Alec, mouth pressed to his--all teeth and tongue and saliva---and it couldn't be more perfect. He wraps his arms around Alec's waist and pulled their bodies closer like yesterday's practice, except today was better because today it was all real.

They kiss for what feels like forever. Then, Magnus' brain reminded him of what he came with in the first place and he pulled away. Alec's eyes widened, fear of rejection in those beautiful blue orbs. Magnus vowed to never make Alec look like that ever again.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alec asked, shakily.

Magnus shook his head. "I did" he whispered quietly. He stepped back and reached into his jacket pocket. "I was wrong for not telling you sooner. I was wrong for not letting you know." He admitted, handing Alec the piece of paper that had been accumulating dust inside his desk for years.

Alec hiccups and grabbed his face, hauling him in for another kiss. "We're both idiots" he murmured against Magnus' lips. "Big, big, monumental idiots" He said with laughter in his tone. He took Magnus' hand and guided it to his ass.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Kinky, aren't you?"

"My pocket, you idiot." Alec slapped him in the arm playfully.

Magnus obliged and fished out a small piece of paper. It appeared to be a long-faded receipt but the words inked at the back were still visible. They slapped him on the _goddamn_ face. "We are idiots" he agreed "Big, big, idiots." then kissed Alec again and again and again.

Alec pulled away eventually and for a moment Magnus was afraid that it was all going to go very bad very soon. But Alec pulled his hands to his lips and kissed them one by one. "Take me home" he said, kissing Magnus' right palm. "Take me home and let's make out like idiots." he kissed the other palm.

He leaned close and brushed Magnus' ear with his lower lip. "And if you're good, I want to make love with you."

Magnus' brain went offline.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing MALEC! So I went ahead and wrote this one. Hope you enjoy~ 
> 
> Got prompts or request? [](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit>INSPIRE%20ME!</a>)


End file.
